I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to x-ray sources and, more particularly, to such an x-ray source with a removable cathode assembly.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of x-ray sources utilized in medical and inspection devices. These x-ray sources all comprise a housing having an interior chamber which is maintained in a near absolute vacuum.
A cathode assembly is fixedly mounted within the chamber which, upon activation, generates free electrons. These free electrons are then accelerated toward an anode contained in the housing so that, once the electrons strike the anode, x-rays are generated. The generated x-rays then pass out through a window substantially transparent to x-rays and exteriorly of the housing.
One disadvantage of these previously known x-ray sources is that the cathodes, by their very nature, become depleted after extended use. Once the cathode has been depleted, the entire x-ray source is discarded and replaced with a new x-ray source.
A still further disadvantage of these prior art devices is that different cathode designs are required for different applications. This has previously required the use of entire different x-ray sources for different applications.
This previously known practice of discarding the x-ray source after depletion of the cathode as well as the use of different x-ray sources for different types of applications, however, is extremely wasteful. In particular, many components of the x-ray source, e.g. the housing, anode and associated components, all exhibit useful lives greatly in excess of the cathode assembly. These other components are also costly.